Minutes after Midnight
by Only4Miken
Summary: He's new. He's different. His skin, ice cold. His eyes, always seeing. There is something that just pulls me to him. Now he wants to be my friend. Why?
1. Midnight

I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this story or not it was just an idea that popped into my head so I said " Hey why not? I can give it a go." So here I am writing a story... again. 

Minutes after Midnight

Midnight.  
Yeah, that's my name. I think it describes me well. It looks to be about that time as well according to the stars. The cold air was nipping at my raw cheeks, making them sting as the wind picked up. I couldn't help but keep walking even in the cold night air. That's the only thing that has been able to calm me down lately. The tension in my house has been so thick with my brother always getting into trouble and my whore of a sister with a new guy everyday. My parents are about to snap and I'll be the one that they snap at just because they can't stand me. I have no idea why they hate me so much but they do. My dad doesn't hit Sky or Orion like he does me and I'm the one that listens, doesn't get into trouble, does my school work, isn't acting like a bimbo like Sky and they still hate me. What is just so wrong with me that my parents would rather kick me out of the house just so they don't have to wake up and see my face in the morning?  
My life was over the day I was born. Yep. It's true. The second I was born my parents new I was different. I didn't cry. That was their first clue. The doctor thought I was dead but then saw I was breathing and said I was fine. Their second clue was my hair. No one in my family has dark hair and somehow I end up having dark hair. From my grandparents all the way through and even up to my great great great grandparents didn't even have dark hair, on both sides. No one can get any records past that. The next clue was my eyes. A bright glowing green. I'm the only one. The family all have blue eyes.  
Maybe my parents hate me so much because I'm so different from them. Maybe they hate me so much because I was the mistake child, the one that they were not planing on having. I don't blame them. They had the prefect family before I came along. They try real hard to make sure that I know I messed out their life when I was born. I know they don't love me and I'm okay with it. I really don't care anymore. The only person that ever did love me would have to be my grandma on my mom's side. She would always send me things for my birthday and Christmas. Thoughts were the only gifts I ever got. My siblings don't get me anything for thoughts days and my parents sure as hell wouldn't. They don't have any reason to. I think my grandma, Nana (That's what I used to call her) was the only person that ever really loved me. She used to tell me how pretty I was and that made me smile. She said she loved my " roasted chestnut " hair and my " emerald " eyes. I don't know if she ever really meant it. I think she did though. When I was little I would smile when she would say it but as I got older I didn't. Nana asked me why I didn't smile and I told her what I thought and still think. I told her that it wasn't true. I remember how shocked she looked at me. Her old blue eyes were wide almost with horror. She asked how I could think that. " I'm ugly. I should be locked up in solitary 'cuse I'm that damn ugly. I'm worse then a rat." I told her. I remember she said, " A rat? You think you look like a rat?" Rat. After being called that your whole life you get used to it. That's the only thing my family calls me. That was the last time I saw Nana. She died a year ago. I really miss her. I have to move on though. Its not like I lost my lover. Ha that's a real stupid thought. I'm never gonna have a lover or a real friend for that matter.  
In 14 years I've never had a friend. I know its sounds sad but its true. I'm not sure what it is that turns people away about me so they wont even look at me. I guess its just that I blend in with everyone. I'm not pretty like my sister Sky. I'm not a trouble maker like my brother Orion. I do nothing for myself to stand out and I like not standing out. I don't have a reason to stand out. You get used to being alone all the time, eating by yourself in the cafeteria and not talking to anyone. Sometimes I swear people don't even see me at school. I like it.  
Chills ran up and down my spine as I walked on the edge of the woods and road. I have no idea how many times I've walked this road late at night. It was getting colder and colder. I couldn't help but shiver in my thin jacket. I turned around and headed back home. The lights were off downstairs but you could see the blue loom of the TV through the windows. Someone was up. Lets just hope its not my dad other wise he'll hit me just for kicks. I don't see why he does it. I don't yell or scream or even cry when he hits me. Maybe he's just trying to brake me. I have no idea. I tried to open the front door as quietly as I could but it was no use.

" What the hell you doin' home Rat?" My brother Orion spat, sitting in the recliner.

My brother is real handsome. He's tall, lean, and real strong. At school were reading this book called The Outsiders and he reminds me of Dally. He acts just like him, real mean and cold and looks a bit like him too, well the whole blond hair almost to the point of it being white part. He looks more like Sodapop with his movie star looks if you ask me.

" I'm goin to bed." I said quietly.

" Well if you start fuckin' screaming in the middle of the night again then I'm gonna go your room and kick the shit out of you. You got it Rat?" Last night I had a dream that I woke up screaming from but I can't really remember what it was about. I just remember being in a dark place and that's it. Everyone got real mad at me last night for waking them up around 3 in the morning.

" Yeah." I said and went upstairs to my room. My room has to be the cleanest room in the house. It's gonna stay that way too. I'm the only person that goes into my room. No one wants to be in there. I also happens to the smallest room in the house, bedroom that is. I only have a few things in my room. I have a bed that rests on the floor, a clock that rests next to the bed, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a closet. That's about all that could fit in the small room. I have one small window but it would never work of sneaking out but I would never have to. My parents would rather have me as far away from them as possible so the front door is just fine. I pulled off my jean jacket and went over to my closet and hung it up. I untied my shoes and neatly placed them on the closet floor. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pjs and slipped out of my clothes and into the pjs. I put my under ware and the shirt I had warn today in the small hamper that I kept in my closet then hung up my jeans. I slowly closed the door making sure not to bang it then turned off the light and went to bed falling asleep only to wake up a 5 like every morning.


	2. New Kid

Kenny POV 

Another stupid town.  
Another stupid school.  
More stupid people.  
Same stupid lie.  
I've gone to school so many times. I've played the super smart kid card a few times but most of the time. I've just sat around and played jokes and got in some trouble here and there. I have no idea what I'm gonna do this year. I think I'm just gonna relax this time around.  
The lie that were telling everyone is the same as ever. Emily and I were adopted by Beth and Rob. Its almost true. Beth and Rob did take us in but that was about 15 years ago. I'm the new kid to the family. I was 15 when I was turned into a vampire. I don't remember who I was turned by or why but I was. I've been a vampire for close to 20 years and I like being a vampire. Maybe I like being a vampire because that's really all I remember about life. I came out of the shower and got dressed. I had about 15 minutes before Emily and I had to go to school.

" Kenny! Come down here please!" Beth yelled up the stairs to my room.

" Coming Mom!" I yelled back down. I dashed down the stairs and into the living room, crashing into my sister Emily.

" UGH! Watch were your going! I only have 15 minutes to do my makeup!" She said flipping her long blond hair and running up the stairs.

" Sorry Em!" I called after her. I went over into the sofa and sat down next to my mom. " Yeah mom?" I asked She gave me a hug and smoothed out my long red hair.

" I want you to make some friends and don't get into trouble." she said looking into my topaz eyes.

" Don't make them girls crazy and watch out for your sister." Rob said walking into the room.

" That's a lost cause dad. I'm not going to be able to stop the guys from being all over Em. As for me, well I'll say no to all of them if any come up to me." I said.

" I'm worried about you finding one that you like, not all the girls liking you." Rob said ruffling my hair

" Don't worry about me. If I bring a girl home then she's just a friend unless," My parents both gave me a strange look but my dad had an odd smile on his face. " well you get it." I finished.

" Kenny" Rob said warning. He ran his hands through his dark hair. " I remember what it was like being 14."

" I'm 15." I said almost too harshly.

" But your pretending to be 14. Any ways you have to restrain yourself." Rob said.

" I know. I know. We have this talk every time I go to a new school."

" Just making sure." Rob said.

" Lets go!" Emily said coming down the stairs. I got off the sofa and said good bye to my parents then went out to the car with Emily.I hopped into the front seat of the jeep and we sped away from the house. Em was going nuts. She was smiling like mad and kept pressing more and more on the gas petal. I just sat back in my seat and watched my overly exited sister. After a few minutes we pulled into the school parking lot. The school was small, old and brick. There were very few cars in the parking lot which was not the greatest thing for me. It meant I had free time. I hate not doing something. I'll figure out something.

" I've got this feeling that the guys are going to be really hot." Emily said as we got out of the car. I rolled my eyes. " I bet you'll find a girl that you like."

" I bet your wrong." I said.

We walked inside the small building. There was a large open room and then 2 sets of stairs one was going up and the other was going down. Okay so maybe this school wasn't very small it just looked it from the outside. We went up the stairs. I had no idea were we we're going and how Em knew how to get to the office. I just followed her. The office seemed to come out of no were. As we rounded a corner in the hallway I saw it. It looked like I big glassed in room. The walls weren't glass but the windows were so large it made it seem as if they were. Walked in and a woman behind a large wood desk looked at us with a large simile on her face. She had short curly brown hair that covered her ears.

" You must be the Fays. I'm Mrs. Carroll." The woman said.

" Yes we are." Em said answering for us.

" Well these are for you two and here are your locks for your lockers with your locker numbers." She slid everything to us over the top of the desk.

" Thank you." I said. Em and I toke our things and left the office. There were tons more people now as we went down the stairs. We stepped into the big open room and then I felt most eyes on us. Emily and I are not hard to spot in a crowd. We both have amazing looks. She stands out because she's a tall thin blond. I am tall too but my red hair is what makes me stand out. " Dad wants me to keep the guys away from you." I said.

" Yeah right. Like that's going to happen." Emily said then headed over to a group or guys. I went towards the door were I saw an open spot on a bench. I sat down and started to look at my classes.

" Hey hottie." I heard a girl say to my right. I looked up from the paper in my hands. She had bleach blond hair and was fairly short and her chest was so big it seemed like it was painful. Suddenly she was sitting on my lap playing with my hair. " I'm Sky and I was wondering if you wanted to take me out some time." She said very seductively.

" Sorry. No thanks." I said getting up. What a slut. I hope not all girls are like that here. The bell rang and everyone started out of the large room. I headed to my first class. English. That is one class I'm good at. I went into the room and took a seat in the back as everyone else slowly came in. The next person to come in was a short man. He had dark hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He walked right up to me.

" You must be Kenny Fay." The man said

" Yes I am."

" Well I'm Mr. Rae." He placed a book on my desk. _The Outsiders_. I've read that book many times and seen the movie too. " Have you ever read that book before?" Mr. Rae asked.

" Yes Sir. Many times." I said.

" Good then." He said then went to the front of the room.

The chair next to me scraped on the floor, causing me to look up. A girl sat there with her long dark black hair. It ran down to the middle of her back and looked super silky. There was something about her that made me not want to take my eyes off of her. It was taking everything in me not to get up and talk to her. I thought about what her and what she must be like. I bet she has real dark brown eyes.

" Before we get started today I would like to introduce Kenny Fay. Please everyone make him feel welcome here." Mr. Rae said. I felt all eyes on me. I looked to my right to the girl with the long black hair and she wasn't looking at me. She was drawing in her notebook. she had just started so I have no idea what it was. Some how I found it interesting, trying to figure her out and what she was drawing. " We are going to start a project today. It's a partner project and I'll be picking your partners." Partners? I hope I get the girl with the long black hair. " You and your partner will be writing a story about the person in this bag." He held up a brown paper bag. Mr. Rae's voice seemed to blend into everything and then fade out as if it was never there in the first place. I just watched the girl next to me draw. "Midnight please put the pen down." Mr. Rae said. The girl with the long black hair looked up.

" Sorry." She said and put the pen down. So her name is Midnight. It's real pretty. I looked over to her notebook. She had drawn a road lined with tall old evergreen trees with a huge moon over looking it all. I was really good.

" Now finally the moment you all have been waiting for." He went through name after name after name. "Midnight and Kenny." The bell rang. Everyone started to get out of their seats. " Now don't forget to both of you take a name from the bag and a sheet on the last desk by the door. It's due next Friday!" I got out of my seat and pulled a paper strip out of the bag and a paper off the back desk. Midnight was in front of me.

" Hey." I said. She turned around and smiled. When I saw her eyes thought I was going to die. Her eyes were a vibrant glowing green. They were the most beautiful I have ever seen. She turned around quickly, her hair flowing in the air and walked off, leaving me standing there alone in the hallway. I went after her. " I really liked your drawing." I said walking next to her.

" Thanks." She said with a little smile.

" Is your name really Midnight?" I asked

" Yeah." She said quietly.

" That's really cool. It's a real pretty name." I said. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face me. I stopped and looked at her.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked sounding almost offended.

" Did I offend you some how?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.  
" What I can't try to be nice to you? Is your boyfriend going to come by any second and kill me for being nice to you?" I asked. Her eyes went wide with shock. I must have hit the nail on the head. " I'm right?"

She laughed and it was music to my ears. " You couldn't be farther off." She said with a little smile. " Where are you headed next?"

" Ummm..." I looked down at the paper I held in my hand. " Ma-"

" Come on." Midnight said cutting me off. " I have Miss. May next period. She loves me. She'll give me a pass to my next class."

We walked along the quite hallways and the bell rang making us late to class.

" So Midnight..." I started to say, not remembering what I wanted to say.

" Were almost there. It's the room at the end of the hallway." I looked over and smiled at her. " Why do you keep smiling at me?"

" First I can't be nice to you and now I can't smile at you? Boy your boyfriend must really get ticked when other guys look at you. Are you sure he's never killed anyone?" I asked half joking.

" I don't have a boyfriend." Midnight said softly.

" Sorry but I don't believe you."

" You think I would be doing this for you if I had a boyfriend?" She said quickly then we walked into the class room.

A young woman with long brown hair was writing on the white board with a black marker. She turned to the doorway as she saw Midnight walk into the room. " Midnight you have class next period. Oh... Mr. Fay?" She said then capped the marker.

" Yeah I'm Kenny. Midnight here was just helping me find my next class. Do you think you could write her a pass or something so she doesn't get in trouble with her teacher because of me?" I asked. She hit my arm lightly. I just gave her a lopsided smile.

" Take a seat Kenny. Midnight were are you going to?" Miss. May asked. I didn't take a seat. I stayed close to Midnight. She gave me a strange look.

Miss. May handed the pass to Midnight. " I'll see you later." I said to Midnight.

" Bye." She said shyly then walked out of the class room.


	3. Wrapped around your finger

I haden't been able to get Kenny out of my head. My last 2 classes were the first classes in a long time that I felt I could have not even been there and would have still not missed anything. I did none of the work or razed my hand to answer a question. In spanish that could go by unotest but math was a diffrent story. 

Miss. May called me out about it. " Midnight please try to get your mind off of Kenny." She said. That made me snap my head up. How the hell did she know?

" Kenny? The new kid? Boy is he hot. He turned down your sister this morning. He won't turn me down though." Jana Smith said flipping her long durty blond hair. This girl has an ego almost the size of my sister's.

" He turned down my sister?" I asked confused.

" Yeah I was standing there I saw the whole thing." Jana said.

" Well thank god. Her ego is the size Texas. It really needed to be downgraded." I said with a smerk. Miss May just gave me a dissapointed look but I srugged it off.

I went to my locker and put away my books and got out my lunch. I put it in my bag and headed to lunch. I walked into the large cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. I grabbed my brown paper bag out and placed it on the table.

" Can I sit here?" Said the only voice I wanted to hear.

" Yeah sure go ahead Kenny." I said. I looked up and saw he didn't have a tray of food in front of him or lunch of any kind of that matter.

" You gonna eat?" I asked

" No. I don't like lunch, as a meal that is." He said with his half smile that made you smile back.We didn't say anything for along time. The silence was awkward and it was driving me crazy.

" Well this isn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically.

" Your right. It isn't awkward at all." He said as I had.

One thought kept coming to my mind and the only way I would ever get it resolved was if I asked him. " Why are you sitting here and not with any of your many admirers?" He could have sat with any of the pretty girls in the whole cafeteria but no, he sat here across from me.

" Admirers? why would I want to sit with them? I like sitting just were I am, unless you want me to..." He started to get up.

" No!" As much as I hated to say it I liked having his company. " The thing that is kinda confusing is that all of the girls in here are about to throw themselves at you and you pick to sit here with me."

" I wouldn't want them to mislead them." He said.

" Then why sit here with me? I'm nothing special. I'm just some girl. I'm a nobody." I said.

" I couldn't have said it better myself, Rat. Well done." Orion said from behind me. He walked around to stand at my side. " I'm hungry and I want some real food so give me your lunch you little shit."

Kenny was up so fast it was as if I didn't even see him get up. " Don't call her that." He said through clenched teeth. He surprisingly was only a few inches shorter then my 6 foot tall brother. His eyes were black and I was almost scared shitless but at the same time they were pulling me to him. I felt like something bad was going to happen and my gut tightened invanteraily.

" Oh will you look at that. You got him wrapped around your finger. You must work extremely fast. You couldn't have known him for more then a few hours." I was standing up at this point the feeling getting worse and worse. " And we all thought that Sky was a whore but you put her tricks to shame."

Before I knew what was happening I had Kenny's right arm pined to his back so it wouldn't make contact with my brother. I had pushed myself tightly up against him without thinking. He felt freezing through his shirt. " Stop it." I whispered into his ear. He relaxed a little. " Orion just take the bag and go." I spat at my brother. He swiped up the bag.

" Love ya!" He called walking away.

" Fuck you!" I yelled back." Sit down." I said then let go of him and sat down myself. Hewn only this time he sat down next to me. He kept drumming a beat on the table top. He seemed very upset. " Kenny?" I asked softly. He stopped drumming on the table and turned to his left to face me. His face was expressionless. I didn't realized how close we were sitting to each other. Our faces were inches apart. If he wanted to he would barely have to move to kiss me. Whoa! Why am I thinking that? He's my friend. I don't want him to kiss me. He shouldn't want to kiss me. That goes against everything I have ever been told. " Are you mad at me?" I asked.  
" Do you want to come over later... you know... to work on the project?" He asked his face still hiding any emotion.

" Yeah I would really like that." I said. I would love having a real reason to not have to go home. He went back to drumming on the table. I may not know him very well but I could tell that something was bothering him. " Am I bothering you?" I said and moved away from him.

He moved closer to me so now that our arms were touching all the way from my shoulder down to his elbow. " No your not bothering me. It's just..." He started to drum on the table again.

" It's just what?" I asked. He kept drumming on the table as if he didn't hear me, which I knew he did. I put my hands on his to stop him from drumming. " It's just what?" I repeated.

Kenny POV

I like you a hell of a lot more then I should. I wanted to say to her. The better part of me held me back from saying it to her. I knew that would have been the end of everything for us if I told her that I like her. I don't even really know her at all. I know her first name and that we're in the same English class. That's it. " It's just you stopped me from hurting that guy . Someone should really beat him to a bloody pulp. Why did you stop me?" I asked her.

" Oh I know he should be hurt badly, he really should, trust me." She said. The warmth of her hands felt great on mine. I didn't want her to ever let my hands go.

" Then why stop me"

" You would have no idea what he would do to me when we got home or what he would have done to you." She said.

" When you got home?" I asked confused concentrating more on the heat from her hands filling me slowly.

" He's my brother." She said softly and pulled her hands from mine. I intently craved for her warm skin but then my mind wandered back to what she had said. Her brother? Her brother! He can't be her brother. " I know what your thinking." She said bringing me out of my thought. "' He can't be her brother' He is my brother though and the girl that hit on you this morning, the short blond, she's my sister." She said. This was almost too much for me. They can't be related to Midnight. I see how Sky and Orion can be related to each other, not that I think about it they do look a lot a like but Midnight being their sister? No I can't see that at all.  
" They look nothing like you." I said.  
" You mean I look nothing like them." She said. No she's more important then they are.

" How can you let him treat you like that?"

" You should see him when he is mean to me."

" You have got to be kidding." I said. This was getting ridiculous.

" I wish I was." She said so softly I almost didn't hear her. She was looking down at the table top now. She snapped it back up quickly though. " What about your family?" She asked.

Ugh. Did she really just have to ask me that? I don't want to lie to her. I have to though. I would have to lie to her at the house so why not now? I have to do it.

" My sister, Emily and I were adopted." I started to say.

" You have a sister?"

" Yeah. She should be around here somewhere." I said looking around for her. I sadly spotted her with none-the-less, Orion. " She's talking to your brother." I said.

Midnight looked over her right shoulder. She had both of her hands laid out on the table and I wanted to do nothing then take them into my own. " Oh. I see." She said with a hint of laughter. I pulled my gace off of her and looked to see what the cause of her laughter was. Whatever it was I wanted to put it in a jar and show her it just so I could hear her laugh anytime I wanted.It was just my sister making out with her brother. Great. Okay so maybe I wont put that in a jar but anything else, even if it kills me.

When I turned around she was looking at me. Man I wish I could read her mind. I smiled and then she smiled at me. I felt whole for for the first time. I felt so happy and I wanted to find out everything about her in a matter of seconds. I wanted to know about every second of everyday of her life.

" So tell me more about your family." She said.

" Well it's me my sister and my parents, nothing special." I said.

" Well is there anything that I should know about?"

Yeah we're vampires. " No. My mom will be home when we get there. She's finishing up painting and things like that around the house." I said.

" Sounds good. Now what classes do you have next?" She asked. I pulled my paper out of my back pocket of my jeans and handed it to her. She quickly read it. Her light laugh sounded. I looked over her shoulder, trying to see what was so funny about my classes. " It's a good thing. Don't worry." She said.

" Well if it's a good thing for you then it must be a bad thing for me." I joked.

" Oh shut up. I have the rest of my classes with you and that happens to be a very good thing." She said with a smile.

" Well I'm glad." I said.

For awhile she talked about how much she can't stand our history teacher. She told me that our teacher would love me. I don't think that it would be true but it was true, for at least the start of the class.Our teacher hates Midnight. You could tell that the second she walked into room. We walked in so close together that I could have held her warm hand but I held back. Our teacher said a very cheerful hello and acted as if Midnight wasn't even there.  
About the middle of the class we spit into groups to work on writing a paper. I have no idea why any teacher would split us up to work on a paper but this one did. I was placed in a group of a real slutty girls that kept trying to get me to flurt with them. Our stupid teacher Mrs. Murphy didn't even place Midnight in a group. Midnight went up to Mrs. Murphy and asked if she could be in a group. What she said shocked me.

" Well I don't know. You could ask if someone wants you in their group but I'm not sure who would." Mrs. Murphy said then turned back to the papers on her desk.

" Midnight you want to be in our group?" I asked.

" Oh my god are you crazy? We don't want her in our group. She's a loser." One of the girls in the group said. The 3 other girls looked like they agreed.

" Well she happens to be my friend." I said and got up and went to go sit with Midnight.

" Kenny." Mrs. Murphy said stopping me. " What are you doing?" She asked.

" I'm going to go work with Midnight."

" You can not just leave your group and go work with someone else. I don't know what they did at your old school but here you work in the group you were given." She said.

I sat down in my seat, not wanting to push anymore buttons on Mrs. Murphy at this very moment in time. I looked over at Midnight and she mouthed " It's okay." I smiled back at her and she gave me a simple nod. I turned back to what the group was doing and they all were looking at me. I said nothing. I crossed my arms and and looked down at the floor. I didn't work on the paper at all that class.The second the bell rang I grabbed my stuff as fast as a human could. I could feel Mrs. Murphy's eyes on us. I snapped my head to the left to look at her and she was watching us. She was glaring at us darkly.

" Take a picture this way you can remember this," I said then flipped her off. He eyes went wide and we fled out of the room.

" I can't believe you just did that!" Midnight said happily.

" It sure as hell felt great."

" You would have to be stupid to do something like that though."

" Oh thanks I'm stupid now." I said

" That's not what I meant and you know it." She said.

" Yeah I know. I was joking. I know you don't think I'm stupid and I know your not stupid." I said. I put my arm around her shoulders to give her a reassuring hug. She leaned into me which made me smile. I let her go then we walked into study hall.

We sat down next to each other. An old ma sat in the front of the room. He told us that we could do anything that we want it just has to be silent. So Midnight and I passed a notebook back and forth writing to each other.

" So what are your other friends going to think of me?" I wrote

" Your it buddy." She wrote back.

" Well your my only friend and I just hope you don't plan on leaving me for some other red head."

" Never. Maybe a blond though. Just kidding. I'll never leave you."

" Good 'cause I'm not leaving you. Now for later what time do you have to be home by?" I asked.

" Never." She wrote.

" Well I may just keep you then."

" Don't kid about something like that."

" I'm sorry. What did I say, well write that was wrong?"

" Just don't say things that you know are not true."

" What? Me keeping you? I was joking. I didn't mean that I wanted to keep you like a pet of something."

" I don't want to talk about it anymore." She wrote.

" Okay." I wrote just to make her happy.


	4. Brothers

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I had a school thing I had to go to all last week all day and did not have time to write. I was also very into a book that I had just gotten. This week my parents sent me away to my sisters and I got back late last night. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. It really makes me happy to read what you all have to say about the story and it really motivates me to write more. Now here is chapter 4.

We pulled up to this huge house on the out skirts of town. The house was beautiful and made out of old brick. Ivy was growing up the front of it and went about half way up the house.

" Wow it sure is beautiful." I said.

Emily smiled. She's really nice and friendly. She's the kind of person that any girl that would dream of as having as an older sister. She would be the older sister that would take her younger sister shopping, stay up late with to talk about boys, and watch sappy movies with. I would really want her as a sister and hope that maybe she'll want to do things like that with me.

We got out of the Jeep and went to the front door. It was a massive double door that was made out of a beautiful dark wood. I followed Emily and Kenny followed me closely the whole way.

There is something different about him, something that made me want to run away from him but at the same time pulls me to him. I want to find things out about him. Why did he pick me? There has to be something wrong with him to have picked me out of all the pretty girls at my school to spend time with. He doesn't ever seem bothered by all of the stares we got today when we were together but it sure as hell bothered me.

Emily opened the door with ease. It was breath taking. There was a huge double staircase. It looked like the staircase in the movie Titanic. The staircases rounded and met at the top with a landing. The handrails looked as if they had been hand carved out of the finest wood.

" You want me to show you around?" Kenny asked, closely by my side. Why is he always so close to me?

" Sure." I said. How else was I going to know were anything was?

" Kenny who's here?" A woman yelled. Emily left us, going left through a doorway.

" My friend mom."

" Oh." A woman said suddenly from my right. I jumped almost clean out of my skin. I wasn't expecting anyone to come from my right. I turned quickly to match the voice with the face. She had long dark wavy brown hair that went to about her shoulder blades. She had light golden eyes. She was shorter then me but not by much. I'm 5 foot 7 so she had to be somewhere around 5 foot 4. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said. Her voice was calm almost airy.

" No it's alright." I said.

" I'm Kenny's mom." She said.

" I'm Midnight." I said. It was strange hearing my own name.

" You have such a beautiful name."

" Thank you." I said and smiled.

" Well it was nice meeting you Midnight."

" You too Mrs. Fay." I said.

" Oh call me Beth. No one has called me Mrs. Fay in years." Mrs. Fay well now Beth said.

" Okay then… Beth." I said. She smiled and went back through the doorway to my right.

" Come on we've got work to do." Kenny said going up the stairs.

" You don't have to do anything. I'm the one with all the work that has to be done." I said following him up the stairs.

He turned around to face me, now walking backwards. We went through an archway to the left of the stairs. He had his lopsided smile plastered on his face. " I'll help you with it. Don't worry." He said and turned around.

We walked down a long hallway almost to the end. We stopped at the second to last door on the right. " This is my room." Kenny said slowly opening the door. He was looking at me with his odd smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He pushed to door so it was wide open and my jaw dropped.

His room was huge. It was about the whole size of my upstairs in my house. I should have expected a room this big with the hallway being as long as it was but it still came as a shock. The walls were a deep ocean blue. The first thing that you saw was his twin size bed was the first thing that you saw. It had a blue and brown plaid confuter on it and chocolaty brown pillows. They looked so fluffy that I just wanted to jump on the bed.

My eye caught more brown and my eyes traveled to it. There was a long leather sofa that rested in front of a large window in the middle of the room. The sofa was the same shade as the pillows. In front of it was a white rectangular coffee table that that jumped out into the room.

My eyes followed the dark blue wall until it reached more white. A round table and two chairs were placed in front of the far wall. They looked almost plastic. On top of the table was a sleek black closed laptop. Farther down the wall were two dark wooden doors. They were spaced about six feet apart.

I moved to look at the wall parallel to the hallway and more white caught my eye. A low entertainment center was placed against the wall. On top was a huge black flat screen TV. It had four frosted glass door which concealed only god knows what. They were broken down into seats of two. In between looked as if another door could have been there but was not. It was an open spot with a shelve in the middle. On the shelve was a DVD player and VHS player. On the bottom was an XBOX 360.

" Wow." Was all I could say.

" Do you like it?" He asked closing the door behind me.

" How could I not like it?" He moved his computer to next to the TV then sat down at the table. I followed him ant sat down at the table too.

" Lets see how much homework you have to we can work on this project of ours." He said.

I pulled out a pile of books and placed them down. " This won't be too bad." He said. I slid the pile of books over to him. I tried to think of anything that we could write about Darry. There are so many things that we could do for Darry but I would much rather write about someone else like Johnny and his feeling about the fights and what not. It really all depends on whom Kenny picked.

" Done." Kenny said flipping my notebook closed. What? He's done? He can't be done its only been half an hour.

" You did every thing?" I asked.

" Yes."

" And you didn't put random answers?" I asked.

" Nope. You can even check it yourself." He said sliding the stack of books towards me. I didn't need to check. I could tell he was telling the truth by the way he was smiling at me. I put my books back in my bag.

" Thanks." I said softly.

" No prob." He said.

We didn't get much done on the project. We really just talked about ourselves. I don't think I have ever told someone so much about myself before, ever. He listened to me so intently. I could tell that he cared and it felt good. I listened to him intently too. I could have written a report about him by the end of the night. By 10:00 I knew I had over stayed my welcome.

" Kenny I should really be going. I've stayed too long."

" No. It's fine. You can stay ass long as you want."

" We've got school tomorrow. I've got to get some sleep and I'm sure that you want to get some too." I said getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

" Yeah I guess so." Kenny said sadly.

" Oh don't be sad I'll see yeah tomorrow."

" Yeah I know. I'm coming with you for the ride back to your house." He said getting up.

" Fine." I said too strongly. It sounded like I really didn't want him to come. He looked at me with raced eyebrows. " No. I want you to come. It just came out wrong. I'm sorry." I said quickly. He smiled and hugged me.

His cold skin felt good against mine. I had forgotten how nice it is to be hugged. I didn't want his arms to leave my body. He is the first person to hug me in a very long time. I picked my head up from his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled at me. His strawberry blond hair feel in front of his right eye. I had to stop myself from pushing his hair back. It looked so soft and smooth and overly shinny.

I dropped my arms from around him and he let go of me. We walked down the stairs and found Emily at the bottom. " Em can you drive Midnight home?" Kenny asked

" Yeah sure thing. Dad wants to talk to you." She said.

" I'll talk to him when we get back." He said.

" KENNY!" A deep voice said from another room. He sounded mad too.

He sighed and hugged me. " I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yeah, tomorrow." I said as he let go of me. He smiled and went into another room. I followed Emily out to the Jeep and got in. " Thanks for driving." I said.

" No big deal. So you and my brother…."

" So you and my brother…." I said

" Your brother? He's Orion?"

" Yeah Sky is my sister too."

" Really that's crazy. You are nothing like them. Your brother well he's a jerk."

" Yeah you're telling me. So are you going out with him? I know, stupid question but we did see you guys making out today at lunch so…" I let my question hang

" No I'm not going out with him. He'd be a waist of my time. Now are you going out with my brother?" Emily asked.

" No I'm not going out with your brother. I'd be a waste for his time." I said. She gave me a dark glance. We were quiet except for when I was giving directions to get to my house.

My nerves kicked in as we started down my long street. If Orion ever finds out I was at Kenny's well more importantly Emily's house then he'll beat me to a pulp.

" You alright? You're shaking." Emily said.

" Umm, yeah. I'm fine." I said almost to fast for it to be true, which its not.

" What's wrong?" Emily asked, slowing down the car and pulling over in front of my house.

I sighed. What am I going to tell her? 'Yeah my brother is going to be super mad at me because I was at your house. You being the key factor because you don't want to date him and EVERYONE wants to date him. He might just kill me.' Oh yeah that would settle real well with Emily. " Ugh….ummm…" I really have no idea how to say it to her or even if I really should say anything about it to her at all. She is really nice and everything but I don't really know her at all. " I'm just worried about my brother is all."

" Why? I got the impression that you're not close at all."

" Were not. I just want to know if he is going to try to kill me is all." It just slipped out. She looked at me with wide eyes. Oh crap she's gonna tell Kenny. This is something I didn't want him to know. I worked hard to make sure he didn't figure anything out anything when we were talking about ourselves. " Don't tell Kenny." I pleaded quickly. Her expression quickly changed to confusion then it changed back to the calm beautiful mask it normally is.

" Can you get me some paper?" She asked. I pulled out a blank sheet from one of my notebooks and handed it to her. " It's my cell number." She said writing a phone number down on the paper. " You can call me anytime you want. If you just want to talk to someone I'm here or if you want me to come pick you up I will, no questions asked. Okay?" I nodded. She handed me the paper. I unbuckled my seatbelt. " Is he the only one that hits you?" She asked. _No._ " I promise I won't tell Kenny." That made me stop were I was. I could trust her, I know I could but I can't tell her its just too shameful. I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the door.

" Thanks for the ride." I said and got out closing the door behind me.

I walked up the front pathway quickly. My goal was to reach the front door with out turning around and telling Emily everything. The doorknob was like ice under my fingertips. Now lets just see if I can get to my room undetected.


	5. Feelings

I would love it if everyone reviewed.  I'm sorry it's so short. I just felt that Kenny needed his own chapter to get his feelings out. 

Kenny POV

I walked into the living room and sat down in the large recliner. My Dad, Rob was stretched out over the long sofa. ESPN was flickering about the screen of the TV.

" So you pick her or did she pick you?" He asked not turning away from the TV. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about how the hell Midnight ended up in his house.

" I picked her."

" That's my boy." He said sitting up and ruffling my hair. I ran my fingers through it to straighten it out. " I told you that you would find one. Don't tell her about us. Do everything that you can so she doesn't figure anything out. So on that note do you think it's going to be long term for her?" He asked

" Dad we're not even going out." He cocked his head to the right. " We're not. We just have a project to do together."

" You're not going out, yet."

" Okay, sure dad." I said.

I do want to go out with her. She's so prefect. No matter what though that wouldn't, couldn't happen. She is human I'm already risking so much befriending her. I don't get how Emily does it. She goes from guy to guy to guy making them crazy about her. She makes so many human friends too. How can she deal with always leaving them? If I had to leave Midnight I think it might just kill me and that's not an easy task. I like her far too much then I should. I want her around me all of the time. I want to feel her hot skin against mine. I want to see her beautiful glowing eyes in live living color not just behind my closed eyelids. I want her far too much.

" Back." Emily called. I darted to see her. " Relax Kenny. She's home. Nothing happened to her on the ride there. Come on up. I want to talk to you." She said as she went up the stairs. I followed her up to her room. She plopped down on her purple bed that she would never use for sleeping. " You know that you can tell me anything right?" She asked. I know that. I do almost tell her everything too.

" I like Midnight." I blurted out.

" I know."

" You know? Was I doing a bad job of hiding it?"

" Yeah but she doesn't have a clue."

" Good."

" Good?" Em asked.

" Yeah. It's bad enough that I like her as much as I do. If she liked me too then it would be a huge problem."

" Who put that into your head?" Emily asked suddenly sitting up and looking at me with her wide brown eyes.

" It's the truth Em. What if I loved her? We would never be truly together. How do you live with yourself knowing that that one right person is out there in this huge world and you might never get to be with them? That we could never be with them as they are? What if I found her? What if it is Midnight? It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be able to get married to her, have kids with her, live in the classic light yellow house with the white picketed fence. I'll never be the dad that teaches his son how to play baseball. I'll never be the dad that watches his daughter were pretty little bows in her hair at the age of two then as she got older intimidate all of the guys that come after her. I'll never be the dad that takes his son on fishing trips and tell him about the birds and the bees. I'll never be a dad at all!" I said well almost yelled.

Emily's eyes went a cold flat black. They still held feeling and strangely that felling wasn't anger but sadness.

" Wow Kenny. You love her."

" No I don't! How can I love her? I've known her for less then 24 hours! I can't love her!"

" Then what are you saying?" She asked.

" I'm asking how you can life with yourself knowing that we may never be with the one person that we really should be with." I said.

She let out a deep sigh. " I guess it's different for me. I got to be with him when I was human. I got to love him and be loved by him. I got to make love to him. It hurts to know though that I had to leave Scott and all of his glory. It hurts to know that I'll never be with him ever again. The thing is Kenny you can't think about of all the things that we're missing out on. You just have to think about the things that we can do that no human can."

I left my sisters room as flustered as ever. How the hell am I to go that? I see it everyday when I look in the mirror or at the people around me. I hate be what I am. I truly hate it.


	6. Two Weeks

By the end of the week Kenny and I were best friends. People were asking us left and right if we were going out. I would have love to say that we were but that would have been a lie. I was getting sick of it and so was Kenny.

By the end of the second week Kenny and I were so close that we could almost finish each other's sentences. I can so see why people were thinking we were going out. We would only leave each other's side when we had to. More and more people were asking us if we were going out, people that we didn't even know. Mostly girls would ask but a few guys would here and there then give us phone numbers to pass on to one of our sisters. We never did pass the numbers on though.

Tonight will be the first time I have been to the house but not with Kenny. Tonight I'm being Emily's Barbie. I really don't mind. No one has every really put make up on me just for the fun of it so I'm really looking forward to it. I'm spending the night over there too. It's time I wont have to spend at home getting dark glares from my family.

The Fay's are really the only family I ever had. They treat me like I am one of the family. I like the way it feels to be loved by them. Well Kenny doesn't love me as in 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you' type of way but more like, ' I love you as a friend' type of thing. Kenny is my best friend, plain and simple well almost that simple. I would tell him everything. He's the kind of guy friend that you would tell them your crush if they asked you. Kenny did ask me once whom I liked and I almost had a heart attack. I could never tell him that I liked him. That would kill our friendship and I would much rather have a best friend then a boyfriend any day.

Kenny and I were walking out to the school parking lot after school. " Hey Orion's sister!" Someone called from behind us. My head snapped around to see one of the many short blonds at coming out of the school after Kenny and I. I had seen her around the house before a few times with Orion, her clinging to him like a fly on the wall. We stopped walking and she stopped when she was about 3 feet away from us. " Hey are you two going out?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and was about to answer when Kenny beat me to it.

" Yes we are." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

" I just knew it. You guys do look really cute together by the way." She said.

" Thanks." I mumbled. That was not the first time we have ever heard that one. She smiled at me and then turned on her heal and left. " What was that? We're not going out!" I said once the blond was out of hearing range.

" Yeah I know. I'm just tired of people asking. If we tell a few people that we are then they will stop."

" Oh sure that's what you said when people first started asking." He just rolled his eyes at me and let go of my shoulders and we walked to Emily's gray Jeep.

Emily came by shortly after and drove to my house. It felt strange going home right after school after not doing it for 2 weeks. The house was empty and quite. I just have to get my stuff together then Emily will swing by and pick me up.

I grabbed my bag and pillow and headed down the stairs ready to grab the phone to give Emily a call. The front door swung open. Orion saw the second he walked in. I was like a deer trapped in headlights.

" Were are you going?" He spat and slammed the door closed behind him.

" I was just about to leave." I said, my voice soft. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

" Were are you going?" He asked again this time his voice harsher if that is even possible. I put my stuff down on the stairs.

" My friend's. I'm spending the night over there. I'll be out of everyone's way. I have to go give her a call." I walked in to the kitchen and dialed Emily's number.

" Hello my Dear." She answered

" Hey Em. I'm ready."

" I'm on my way. See ya soon."

" Bye." I said and hung up the phone.

Orion walked into the room and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. " Who's the friend?" He asked.

" Emily." I said. He got a dark look in his eyes and slowly walked towards me. I took a step backward. I was now standing about a foot away from the dinning room table and chairs.

" Liar!" He yelled and pushed me. I tried to turn so my hands would brake my fall but my rib cage did instead right into the back of one of the chairs. I yelled out in pain then got up as quick as I could to get my things. Orion cut me off and spun me around and pushed me back into one of the chairs this time my front side got the blow. " Your going to the kid Kenny's house!" He yelled, but let me pass as I got up.

" Emily is his sister." I tried to yell back but was having trouble breathing. I grabbed my stuff and waited for a minute of two for Emily to come and then she did.

My whole right side of my torso felt sharp pains. I wanted to squeeze my eye shut tight from the pain but I didn't want to tip her off that there was something wrong with me. I put my stuff in the back seat and hopped in the front. I sat back in the seat to try to make the pain go away but if anything it made it worse.

" Hey. Long time, no see." She joked.

" Hey." I said and tried to relax. I listened to Emily babble about how Kenny has been going nuts that I'm sleeping over. She said that he was making sure everything was perfect. I tried to control the pains in my side as she talked. I watched the rain hit the windshield and the slick leaves on the ground.

" The guest room isn't ready yet so you're sleeping in Kenny's room" She said and started to babble on about something else.

" Wait. I'm sleeping in Kenny's room?" I asked cutting her off.

" Yeah. He was real stubborn about it too. He said you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor or on a stupid couch."

" I'm sleeping in his bed?!!!" I said so strongly that I hurt myself. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

" What just happened?" Emily asked confused.

" Nothing just…cramps." I lied and not very skillfully.

" Ugh yeah, hate that." She said but still looked at me strangely. " So yeah his room, his bed." She said trying to change the subject.

" I can't sleep in his bed. Where is he going to sleep?" I asked

" The couch." She said matter of factly.

" It's his bed he should sleep in it."

" He cares about you."  
" I know but he should-"

" No he **really **cares about you." She said cutting me off. I shook my head. No he doesn't he's just my friend.

" No. No. He doesn't. He doesn't want that. We talked about it. We're just friends."

" Maybe we'll talk about it later." Emily said, her voice low. I just stayed quite.

When we reached the house I painfully got my stuff out of the back seat and went up to Kenny's room.

" Kenny I'm coming in." I said once I got to his door.

The door swung open and Kenny grabbed my stuff and put it on the floor against the wall at the head of the bed and my pillow on the bed. His hair was a mess. It was allover the place. It wasn't like his normal messy but this was truly messy. Most of it fell over his eyes and was flipping out at the ends, as if it was wet. His skin was as pale as ever and his eyes were a dark golden brown. He smiled at me and I smiled back but it took everything in me to try to hide the pain in my side.

" Midnight?" Emily said from behind me. I turned around and saw her leaning up against the door jam.

I turned back to Kenny. " I have to talk to you about something later." I said walking slowly backwards out of the room.

" Later then." He said his smile never leaving his face.


	7. Emily

I followed Emily passed the landing at the stairs and went to the other end of the hall. We walked into a room that was a backward " L" shape. It was much smaller then Kenny's room. The walls were a light lavender and the bed was the first thing you saw before you turned the corner and was in a larger part of the room. The bed was a dark purple. I didn't have much time to look around as Emily pushed me into her huge bathroom. She sat me down in a desk chair with the back facing the mirror so I couldn't see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So Midnight, have any guy from school in mind that you would like to stick with as more then a friend?" Emily asked putting something on the bathroom counter.

_Yeah and he happens to live in this very house. _ " No not really." I said.

" Oh come on there has to be someone, even if it is Kenny." I felt my eyes going wide. " You guys are really cute together."

" Your not the first person to tell that to us **today**."

" Well it is true and you guys do really like each other. You should be dating."

" You know how crazy that is. I, as of right now like him a lot but I don't want to end up hating him or not having our friendship." I said.

" Yeah I know how that is." Emily said then was quiet for a while.

" So is there any one guy that you would stick with at school?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

" Close your eyes." I did as I was told. " No it's too much fun messing around with all of them." She said putting eye shadow on my eyelids.

" Have you ever stuck with one guy at a time before?" I asked.

" Yeah…." She said softly.

" How did that turn out?" I asked. She stopped and I felt her leave my side. I opened my eyes to see her standing by the mirror looking at her self. She sharply grabbed the mascara off the counter and came back over to me.

" Look up." I did so but the sharp pains in my side really made it hard to. They were getting worse and worse. The bottom of my bra seemed to be getting tighter and tighter around my chest as the time passed quickly sitting in Emily's bathroom. " It was the best thing that ever happened." She said.

" Then why did you give it up?" I asked. She put her arm down and looked at me. I focused my eyes to look at her.

" He died." She said sadly.

" I'm sorry." I could see the pain in her eyes.

" The worst part was he died before my very eyes. I saw it all happen. One second he was so full of life and smiling and then the next it was all gone." She sighed deeply. "I was a little bit older then you. Scott and I had snuck out of the orphanage." She breathed his name as if it was the thing she cared most about in the whole world. Her tone changed and excitement filled her as if she had told the story many times before. She was smiling now. " I remember him holding my hand as we ran the first few blocks away. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. He loved me for me. He was so prefect. He was sweet and loving and careful at the same time. He told me every time that he saw me that he loved me and I couldn't help but love him back. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and I would make it my life to find him again if we ever got separated.

" So we snuck out one day just to be alone. We didn't care how much trouble we would be in when we got back just as long as we had some time to be together alone. It was worth it every time. We came to the train yard close by and we heard a train coming so we ran over the tracks. We got to the last track and we could hear the train coming closer. I didn't dare look to see were it was." Her voice got soft and the smile slipped from her face. " I felt Scott push my back hard as I took my last step safely on the other side of the track.

" I hit the gravel hard and turned to see the front of the train collide head on with Scott. He yelled out something to me but I couldn't hear what he said. I watched him die. He died because of me. It's the best and the worst feeling in the world. It's the best because he loved me enough to save me. It's the worst feeling because was his love for me that killed him. If he didn't love me then he wouldn't have died.

" I don't stick with only one guy because I don't want him to fall in love with me and I him. This way he'll stay safe and not end up dead like Scott." She said. She sighed again and put all of the make up away. " You're done."

" I am?" I asked. She nodded. " Emily I am really sorry about Scott. Something like that shouldn't ever happen to someone like you." I said.

She smiled. " Thanks. I still got him though. He's still right here." She placed her hand over her heart. " Take a look in the mirror Midnight."

I got out of my chair carefully and looked in the large mirror. Emily had given my dark hair soft curls and gold eye shadow on my eyelids. The sparkle in the gold made my eyes look as if they sparkled themselves. I had never seen myself look this good before. I for once looked pretty. " Oh thank you Emily! I look so pretty!" I said exited and gave her a hug. My side screamed at me in pain.

" Your pretty without any of it. Go shoe Kenny. He's gonna flip."

" I don't know if I should." I said suddenly apprehensive about it.

" Well I have to take a shower and that's gonna take awhile so I guess you could stay and chill in here if you want but you'll be board out of your mind."

" Okay. I _guess _I'll go see what he thinks." I said.

" Good." She said. I headed out of her room and went to Kenny's.

His door was open so I walked right in. He was sitting on the couch with his video game controller in his hand. His eyes were glued to the TV.

" Hey." I said and stood at the end of his bed.

" Hey." He said glancing over at me quickly. He paused his game and looked at me again. He smiled at me. " Wow."

" Good wow or bad wow?" I asked.

" Good, very good." He said. _Well now that we have that cleared up._

" I'm not sleeping in your bed." I said.

" Yes you are."

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are." He said getting up.

" No I'm not."

" Yes you are." He said standing right in front of me now.

" No I'm not Kenny. You can't make me."

"Oh you wanna bet?" He asked. He pinned me down on the bed with my arms above my head. " I'm not letting you sleep on the couch or on the _floor_." He said his face barely inches from mine. He got up and just looked at me.

Did that really just happen? Was he really just pinning me down on _his _bed with _body_? He was and I liked it. I let a smile spread across my face.

His eyes traveled down my body and stopped above my jeans. His brow came together. Oh no. I looked down to where he was looking. My shirt was up on one side about 5 inches showing my black and purple skin. I moved my hand quickly to move my shirt down. I could feel the soft well washed fabric brush against my fingers quickly as my hand went flying up above my head. Kenny was pinning both of my hands above my head again with one cold hand. He pushed my shirt up higher and higher with his other hand. His eyes went wider and wider with every inch.

" Kenny stop." I said so forcefully that I hurt myself. His eyes flickered down to my face when I winced then went back to my side. He didn't stop moving my shirt until he got right up to my bra.

" What the hell happened?" He asked with a horrified expression.

In that very second I knew Emily was right. He did care. That has to be the worst choice he ever made for the both of us so now I have to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was originally with chapter 6 but I felt that it would be wayyyyyyy too long to read in one sitting so I made it its own chapter. Lucky for you guys you get 2 chapters in one day.


	8. Steps then a fall

I brought my right knee up and jabbed hard into his stomach. He was caught off guard and let go of me. That's all I needed. I got up as fast as I could. I raced into the hallway. I felt his cold touch and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. I was awkwardly on top of him but somehow he still held me down.

" You can't run away from this Midnight." He said into my ear.

" What are you trying to do Kenny?"

" Help you." He picked me up with ease and brought me back to his room and placed me down on his bed. _Well I can't try to get out again. He's too quick._ " Tell me what happened." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

" Nothing." I said coolly. _Oh great now I have the confidence to be a smart ass, just great._ He put his hands on either side of my head leaned down trapping me in a cage. His face was only inches from mine. His lips never looked so tempting before. **He** never looked so tempting before.

" Your not a very good liar." He said rather seductively.

" I thought we talked about this Kenny. We said we were going to stay just friends."

" Don't give me that crap. If you can honestly say that you don't want us to be more then friends then I'll stop." He said sitting back up.

I couldn't say that. I wanted him now more then ever to just shut up and kiss me. I can't let him though; nothing would ever be the same. We wouldn't have simple fun times. Everything would be really strange. He would be holding me close and kissing me all the time. I wouldn't mind that but I wouldn't be a good girlfriend to him and he only disserves the best.

" Kenny don't make me pick, not right now, not when I need you."

" Fine I wont but you need ice."

" No I don't."

" Oh really?" He lifted up my shirt for me to see my discolored and swollen skin. " Yeah you don't need ice." He said sarcastically. I grabbed his hand and just placed it on my skin.

" Your just as good." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me but smiled. " I'm going to go get changed." I slowly and painfully got up. I got my stuff from my bag and went to the bathroom to change. I pulled on some well warn black sweat pants and an old South Park tee shirt. Kenny is going to love it. It reads ' Oh my god! They killed Kenny!' under a very gory drawing of a dead Kenny.

When I came out of the bathroom the room was pitch black except for the light peaking in from under the closed door. I let my eyes adjust and I could make out Kenny lying on the bed. As my vision got clearer I could see what Kenny was wearing or in this case lack of wearing. All he had on was his boxers.

" Nice shirt." He said with a chuckle.

" Thanks." I said. I walked over and lay down on my back. I put my arms above my head. For some reason they felt best up there. He hopped over my body. He pushed the side of my shirt up and pushed his hard ice-cold body against mine. I shivered involuntarily. He just smiled and put his right hand on my exposed hipbone. I felt his cold fingers dance along my arm and up towards my hand. He weaved his fingers through mine and I gave in closing my hand around his. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.

Just as I was about to fall asleep something soft and cold touched my lips. It felt like a million fireworks went off. It must be a dream for anything to feel that good. I wiggled my fingers and Kenny squeezed my hand. I'm not dreaming. That feeling was real. That really did just feel that good. The cold came back and then I realized what it was. Kenny was kissing me! It felt so good. I couldn't, not kiss him back.

I have never felt so happy in my life. I felt like I was flying. I never wanted the feeling to go away. Our lips worked together opening and closing as one. My heart felt like it was going to go right out of my chest it was beating so fast and hard. I felt him shift next to me. His lips never left mine as he lowered himself on top of me. His hand left mine to join his other hand in finding the curves and hallows of my body. My fingers ran along his arms and back. He found a ticklish spot and I pushed my lips harder against his so I wouldn't pull away and start laughing. He made an odd noise like a low rumbling in the back of his throat. His hands traveled up my sides slowly and he hit a spot that hurt. Pain flashed through me. My head snapped up, my lips leaving his.

" I'm sorry." He whispered out of breath.

" It's not your fault." I whispered back trying to control my breathing. He got off of me and we went back to the position we were before. I put my arms above my head and he placed his hand in mine. He pressed himself up against me. The one thing that was different was he put his lips to my neck and just stayed there, unmoving.

" Go to sleep." He said his lips still pressed against my neck.

" You too." I said.

" I will." He stroked the skin on my hipbone rhythmically and I fell asleep to his touch.

Kenny POV

Her breathing softened and became more even as she fell asleep. I would have to make sure not to kiss her soft full lips again or I might wake her up like the first time. I nuzzled my head further into her neck. I could feel the warm blood pulse through her veins. I could **smell** her blood pulse through her veins. It was a warm and sweet smell. If it was anyone but Midnight I would be tempted to drink from her. I would much rather have Midnight keep her pulse then have me strip it from her with a bite to her soft skin.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her sent. She was still and warm with my coldness resting so closely. I can't believe I kissed her. I have wanted to do nothing but that for the longest time. I felt so** alive **for the first time since I have been human. I **felt **human kissing her, letting the lustful thoughts taking over my actions. I want her closer to me.

The realization hit me. Everything was going to be different now. I changed it all. I took us to more then just friends without even a thought from her. What if she didn't want this? What if she only wanted to be friends? Surely she wants more then friendship by the way that she kissed me back. She taunted me with her lips making me want more of her. Her fingers worked magic over my skin and right now I want nothing more then for her to go it again. She has to want this too. She must.

Soft footsteps came towards the closed door. I could tell it was Emily by the way they sounded. The door opened slightly and Emily poked her head in.

" Is she really sleeping in your bed?" She whispered. I nodded. " What did you do to her?" She asked her eyes widening.

" Nothing."

" What happened to her?"

" I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." I kissed her cheek and she smiled. Emily sighed softly and closed the door. Midnight turned towards me. " Ow!" She said sitting up fully awake.

" You okay?" I asked sitting up with her.

" Yeah it just hurt is all." She laid down and turned her back to me so she was on her left side. I put my arm around he waist and pulled myself closer to her. " Kenny?"

" Yeah?" I asked closing my eyes and kissed her shoulder.

" Can you give me a little room?" She asked. Her words stung like scrapped palms.

" Did I do something wrong?" I asked getting up and off the bed.

" I just wanted it to be simple."

I said every curse word in every language I could think of in my head. How could she not want this? I wanted to be her everything for the longest time. She just doesn't want me.

" Why?" I spat. Rage was suddenly filling me.

" We were doing so well just as friends. Everything was fine." She was sitting up now but she didn't dare to look my way.

" No it wasn't. I want to be your boyfriend. I've wanted that from the start. I want to make sure nothing ever happens to you, that-"

" I can take care of myself." She muttered cutting me off.

" Ha! No you can't! Look at you! You're a mess!" She grabbed her pillow and started hitting me with it.

" Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!" She screamed.

" No! You can't even stand it. You have no pride at all. Stop lying to yourself you know I'm right." I said harshly, it all coming out in a rush.

She stopped hitting me with the pillow and she grabbed her bag from next to my feet. I could see the tears glistening off her beautiful face. She opened my door and turned to face me. " And all I was going to say was it I didn't go out with you because I would be wasting your time. I'm glad to see you have finally come to your senses. You disserve much better then me." She said. Her voice was quite and even. She silently closed the door behind her.

I sank to the floor from were I stood. _What have I done?_


	9. Pain

I walked down the hallway with my head held high and tears silently streaming down my face. After all of the physical I have endured I have leaned how to cry without making a sound. I walked to Emily's room. Her door was slightly ajar.

" Em?" I said outside of the door.

" Come on in Midnight." She said. I pushed the door open the rest of the way so I could get in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. She got up quickly and grabbed me into a hard hug. " My brother is stupid he didn't mean any of it. He has no idea what he's talking about." she said hugging me.

" Get off me Em!" I yelled. I pushed her. She let go of me and looked startled. I didn't care. I dropped my stuff to the floor and started to pace the length of the room. I could feel Emily watching me.

" Midnight it's okay cal-" I stopped pacing and cut her off.

" No it's not okay! It's never going to be okay so don't give me that crap! He's right!" My voice cracked and I sank down to the floor. " I'm a mess. A worthless, stupid mess. I'm a waist of everyone's time. I don't disserve to walk on the ground that everyone walks on. I'm lower then the dirt that everyone spits on." I sobbed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let out all the sound that I wanted for the first time in years not holding anything back.

" Hey, shhhh. Midnight you are none of the things that you said that you are. None of them. " Emily said calmly and gentle. I felt her put her cool hand on my shoulder and that was the last thing that I wanted.

I turned quickly and hit her hand off of my shoulder. " Don't touch me." I spat. I turned my head back down to the floor and sobbed harder.

" Kenny didn't mean anything that he said. He loves you."

" I hate him. I hate him! I HATE HIM! I hate him for what he's done1 we're friends. FRIENDS. That was the only thing that I ever wanted. I wanted a friend that I could count on. I would have said yes to him if he had asked from the start." I yelled. I took in some breaths to try to breathe better but it wasn't working. " I want him. I need him. I didn't want to go out with him for this reason. I didn't want something like this to happen. I didn't want to end up alone again and now here I am all alone and unloved." The sobs racked through my body making every breath for air painful.

I wanted **him **to hold me, make all the pain go away. I knew at the same time that that was the most stupid thought I have ever had in my life but still couldn't help wanting him. It was **he** who had done this. **He** hurt me. **He** had seen through everything that I had done to block him from who I truly am. He saw the truth and it's my fault from hiding it from him from the start. I hate him for seeing the truth. He didn't have to. It's his fault that I have nothing left. Why did he do this to me? Why did he hurt me so much? If he really did care about me then he wouldn't have done this.

All of my questions left no answers. They all left one thing. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to be with him. He is my **everything. **Every feeling has been because of him. Everything leads back to him. I felt a strange sense of relief but at the same time I felt worse. He means everything to me. He is my world and I want him to be happy. I don't care if it is with me or with some blond bimbo.

Then it hit me. I love him. I love Kenny Fay. Too bad everything has gone to hell in a basket and that just made me cry harder.

Rob ( Kenny's Dad) POV 

When the yelling started I knew that something was wrong. The crying started soon after and then I knew that something was about to change but time. The only person that could be crying was Midnight. Emily doesn't sob like that. It sounded like it was coming from Emily's room. My boy has gotta be upset.

I got up from my seat and went to the stairs. The crying was definitely coming from Emily's room. I went up the stairs and headed to Kenny's room. His door was closed and no light spilled out from under it. Poor kid. He's sitting in the dark. I softly opened the door and went in.

He was sitting on the floor next to his bed. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was rocking himself back and forth.

" Kenny what happened?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

" I'm a..." He let out an extremely long string of profanities. I had no idea he knew so many.

" Watch your mouth." I said. It was my restrained reaction. Normally if he had said so much fail language he would be grounded but this was different. " What happened?" I asked again.

" I was being stupid, really really stupid." He said still rocking himself, his knees resting on his forehead.

" Kenny there has to be a way to fix it." I said not really knowing what the problem was.

" No there is no fixing this." He said softly. I put my hand down on his shoulder trying to calm him down. We we're quiet and could hear Emily's failed attempts to calm Midnight.

" He really does love you." Emily said.

" No he doesn't." Midnight said grimly.

" Yes I do." My son said unexpectedly.

" Yes he does Midnight." Emily said trying to convince her.

" No he doesn't."

" Yes I do!" Kenny said jumping up. He dashed out of the room leaving me. " I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I was being stupid to think that we both wanted the same thing." Kenny said.

" Your so selfish! How could you do this to me!? You have the freakin' common sense of flippin' BILLY GOAT! I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!!!" Midnight screamed at him.

" I could hear my son's pounding feet go down the stairs the front door slam. Let's hope he cools down after a run. I got up and walked towards the stairs.

" That was the worst thing I could have said to him. I'm a horrible person. I don't hate him. I can't."

" I know and your not a horrible person." Emily said.

" I-I love him." Midnight sobbed.

" I know." Emily said to her.

If only my boy was here to hear that. That would have made his….

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews everyone but I would like to try to get at least 10 per chapter and last chapter was the most I have ever gotten. If I get more then 10 with in 2 days then I'll make the chapter longer and it will have a KENNY POV!!! So review quickly!!! Thanks again! 


	10. His Girl

I want to thank you guys so much! You are the greatest. I did get 12 reviews but I was hopping for maybe a few more. There are 19 people that have the story set for alerts so if everyone that has it set for alerts or even if everyone that has it under favs could review then that would be amazing. Thanks guys.

Emily dropped me off at my house late Sunday night. I said my many thanks to her then got my stuff out from the back and went into the house. I started to climb the stairs but Orion blocked my way.

" Why the hell did you spend your whole weekend with Kenny?"

" I spent it with Emily not Kenny." I said through clenched teeth. I really am not in the mood to talk to my brother. His hand came up and before I knew it my closed fist was making contact with his eye.

" OW! YOU B-" I cut him off giving him a hard shove. He fell back onto the stairs.

" I swear it GOD if you try to hurt me again I'll call the COPS! GOT IT?!" His eyes widened with shock. I picked up my stuff and walked around him up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was a real smart ass the rest of the week. By the end of Monday I had at least a weeks worth of detention from each teacher. Tuesday I was sent to the principle's office once. Wednesday I was in there for 3 periods of the day. The principle sent me to talk to the school psychologist, Mrs. Tinner. She was nice and convinced that my out burst was from something that had happened at home. She tried to get me to tell her what it was but I didn't. I didn't say a word to her. I didn't even look at her. So she decided that she would have to watch me every freakin' second of every freackin' day.

Is she really that stupid? Wow I thought that outsmarting her would at least take more then 5 seconds of thinking. Mrs. Tinner watched me in every class, sitting in the back of the room. I just did the same thing in every class. Nothing. I just sat in my seat with my hands in my pocket of my sweatshirt and starred at the desk. I didn't even pull my books out of my bag for each class. The part that really sucked was I had to eat lunch in the office. Mrs. Tinner had enough of me by that time.

Friday. Last day of the week. Thank God. Mrs. Tinner is driving me crazy. She's too calm and is always writing on her stupid pad. I'm not even moving so she can't be writing about me. I went and sat in Mrs. Tinner's office like I do everyday but found she wasn't there yet. I waited outside the door for her to show up when Mr. Rae came striding towards me.

" Midnight. Mrs. Tinner is not here today so you just have a normal day. Now come on to my room." He said. So I followed him to his classroom and took out my things ready to work. I can be as normal as I want today without her breathing down my neck. " So you'll work when she isn't here but you wont when she is." Mr. Rae said coming over to stand by my desk in the back of the room. Mo one else was in the classroom. They still had about 10 minutes before class started.

" I could very easily put the books away." I said.

" I would rather you didn't. Why work now when she isn't here. I would have thought you wouldn't have worked at all to day and would have been more relaxed."

" The woman watches me like a lab rat Mr. Rae. I don't like having a stalker like her."

Mr. Rae laughed at my comment. " Yes I see what you mean. You don't need to put on a show Midnight. Every one is worried about you."

Now it was my turn to laugh. " The show gets her to not ask questions and as for people being worried they shouldn't be. I'm fine."

It was almost true. I was mad as hell at myself. I shouldn't have made friends with Kenny. It was my fault not his. He was smart and didn't believe me but he didn't have to kiss me. He didn't have to end up liking me the way he did. It's my fault for still wanting his lips, his hard body, him. If he had been honest and told me that he liked me from the start as more then a friend then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess.

" Your not fine. Anyone could tell you that. What's going on?" The smile that he always has on his face left and he was serious and it almost scared me.

" Nothing. Everything is better then ever." I said. Well at least at home it is.

" Well Midnight if you don't want to talk to Mrs. Tinner you can always talk to me."

" Yes I know Mr. Rae." I said and smiled at him just to get him off my back. He smiled back and went to the door and left the room.

Red caught my eye by the door. I glanced quickly to see Kenny come in. His gaze quickly shifted from me when he saw that I saw him looking at me. He wasn't alone though. I looked to the guy behind him.

He was taller then Orion making him about 6 feet 2 inches tall. He had dark bushy hair that flipped out in wisps around his ears and the nape of his neck. His eyes were a bright glowing blue. His skin was the same pale as Kenny's. His shoulders were broad and his shirt was tight showing off the defined muscles of his torso. You could see the lines from his tight 6 pack through his tight hunter green shirt. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to compare his 6 pack to Kenny's. I might have some fun with this guy if he lets me. He would be the perfect way to get my mind off of Kenny. I smiled at him the way that Sky taught me once. It worked. He smiled back at me. He took a step towards me -.

" Mr. Fay" Mr. Rae's voice was heard but the small man was not seen. The dark haired boy turned to look over his shoulder.

" Yes?" Two voices answered. One of them was Kenny's. The other boy turned so his back was facing me now.

" Mr. Rae, I'm Ryan Fay. I'm new here." The dark haired boy said.

" Well this should be interesting. Are you related to Kenny?" Mr. Rae asked.

" Yes." Ryan answered. " I am. He's my cousin."

" Ah. Kenny I expect you to help Ryan along with class."

" Yes Sir." Kenny answered.

Kenny POV 

It was odd to have my cousin, my best friend Ryan sitting behind me in a school classroom. He had come with his two blood brothers and my uncle Dave. Ryan, Luke and Jeremy are truly brothers and my adopted cousins. Their birth father is Dave and he is Rob's brother.

" Who is she?" Ryan asked so low that only any other vampire in the room could hear him.

" Who?" I asked my voice just as low as his.

" The one that puts Aphrodite to shame." He said. Midnight's beautiful face came to mind. She sure as hell put the goddess of love to shame in my eyes lets just hope not to Ryan's eyes she does. All of the pain that I had caused her came along with beauty. I had to hold myself from doubling over from the thought of the pain that I had caused her and the pain that I had went through. _Midnight. Not Midnight anyone but her. Pick anyone but her Ryan. _I thought over and over in my head.

" Dark, dark hair. She's sitting in the back." He added.

" Midnight." I said gripping my desk hopping that that will help control my anger.

" What?" Ryan asked confused.

" Her name is Midnight." I said trying not to look at her.

" Is there any chance that she's gonna brake up with her boyfriend anytime soon?" Ryan asked.

" She doesn't have one."

" What? How can a girl like her not have a boyfriend? That's like saying pigs have wings."

" Yeah…" If only she knew how badly I wanted her.

" You think I got a shot with her?"

" Better shot then I do." I said smugly.

" She smiled at me again. God look at her lips. They're so prefect. They're so red and …full." He said.

Before I knew what I was doing my eyes were taking in her flawless face and body from across the classroom. I thought of how her body felt against mine, how our lips fit perfectly together.

" MR. FAY ONE AND MR.FAY TWO! Refrain yourselves from starring at Miss Shift." Mr. Rae's voice bellowed. I snapped my head back to my deck. " RYAN FAY!"

" Yes Sir?" Ryan asked being pulled out of his stupor.

" Would you like to tell Midnight something?" He asked fully annoyed.

" I'd more like to ask her something then tell her something Sir." Ryan said

Oh. My. God. Is he really about to do what I think he is?

" Well why don't you ask her right now in front of the class. Stand up Ryan." Mr. Rae had an amused expression on his face.

" If you insist Mr. Rae." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned to look at him. " Your crazy" I said and everyone heard me but didn't say anything. They were too wrapped up in what Ryan was doing.

He stood up slowly, building the suspense. What the hell is he thinking? "Midnight will you be my girl?" He asked. I looked at Midnight. She smiled the same smile that she had when she was sleeping in my bed.

" Yes I will be your girl." She said. I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. For the first time in my life I wanted Ryan to be 6 feet under were we all truly should be.

_**Well that's the chapter everyone. Keep the reviews coming. I wont be able to update as often anymore due to stupid school. My first day is next Wednesday but my parents want to get away before I go back to school so I wont be able to update. I'm sorry. Once school starts expect updates about once a week.**_


	11. Together

First week of school is done! Woot woot! Well I'm updating.

Kenny POV

He ditched me. He ditched me! He left me for her. For her! She's not his to go to. Yes she is. She is his. She's not mine anymore. She never really was mine but now it's really true. I can't even look at her the same way anymore.

The second the bell rang for lunch Ryan was out of his seat. " Come on we gotta go to lunch!" He said grabbing my arms and pulling me up out of my seat. If he had pulled any human up that way their arms would no longer be part of their body.

I led him right passed her locker, still not used to not going there myself to meet up with her. That was a mistake. The second he saw her he took off. When she saw his she smiled from ear to ear and her eyes lit up. I walked away as quickly as I could.

I shoved my hands deep down deep into the pockets of my jeans as I walked to lunch. I walked to the table that I had been sitting at with Emily for the passed week. She was sitting there with Jeremy Luke and Sky? Why the hell is Sky there? I watched as Luke made her laugh and then he put his arm around her. Great. He always was one to go for short sluts. The little guy. I really shouldn't be talking. He's taller then me but is smaller then his 15 year old brother.

" Hey way the long face Kenny?" Jeremy asked me as I approached the table.

Jeremy is the oldest of his two brothers. He's the tallest standing close to 6 foot 5 inches. Like both of his brothers he has black hair and muscular build but his eyes are a light gray. He would be the only one to realize that I was upset.

" Did ya lose Ry again?" Luke asked joking.

" No he ditched me for a girl." I said sitting down across from Emily.

Luke laughed. " That brother of mine. I swear he's worse then this one over here." Jeremy said pointing to Luke. Luke abruptly stopped laughing and let out a growl that only the vampires could hear.

" Who's the girl? Is she even his type?" Luke asked.

She is my type I know that for sure. " I don't even know what his type is." I said then looked to my sister.

She looked at me confused. "Do I know her?" I looked into her eyes begging that she wouldn't make me say it. " Oh…" She breathed understanding.

" I bet he picked some blond bimbo that just wants to sleep with him." Luke said to his brother.

" You couldn't be farther off." Emily said. Luke gave her a confused look and then one to me.

" Watch your brother picks some girl like my sister." Sky said joking.

" What's your sister like, am I gonna meet her?" Luke asked.

" You won't wanna meet her. She's a real stupid kid and as ugly as hell."

" You make her sound like a rat." Jer said.

" That's what she's been called for years. Rat. I don't even call her by her real name anymore. I honestly can't remember what her real name is." Sky said.

" Midnight. Your sister's name is Midnight." I spat at Sky.

" What happened between the two of you? You brake up or something?"

" Whoa you were going out with her sister?" Luke asked me.

" No. We just had a fight. We were never going out." I said as calmly as I could.

" That's not what my brother said. The girl that he was going out with last week told him that they were going out. He pushed her around good before she left Friday night." Sky said.

" He did that to her?" Emily said with her eyes looking about as if they were going to come out of her head. Orion is as good as dead. Next time I see him- Emily's words broke into my thought. " Don't even think about it Kenny. We ALL will be out of here so fast it would make your head spin." She said.

I took in a deep breath.

" Don't feel too bad about it. She was the one that gave him the shiner that he had earlier this week. She can take care of herself if she tried."

" Well little bro just walked in and she's real pretty." Jer said. I didn't look.

" Oh my god that is my sister!" Sky squealed.

" Aww they're holding hands." Luke said.

" Wow I have never seen her so happy before." Sky said softly.

" You wanna go over there and give 'em hell?" Luke asked Jer and I.

" Yeah!" Jer said before I could protest.

Luke kissed Sky then pulled me up from my seat. " Come on kid."

We walked down the cafeteria and for the first time in a very long time I was feeling scared. Jer looked at my expression confused.

" You look like you're about to be sick. Are you okay?"

" Why the hell did he pick her?" I mumbled as we kept walking.

" What happened between you two?" Luke asked slowing his pace.

" I pulled a Kenny." I said looking at the floor.

" How bad did you mess up?" Luke asked.

" We almost went to third base and I said some things I really shouldn't have. I made her cry." I said weakly.

" Damn you really messed up." Jer gave Luke a 'shut up' look. " You really like her don't you?"

" Yeah I do but she's not mine to like anymore. Come on lets go." I said walking forwards to the table. They caught up to me and we sat across from the couple.

" Hey little bro." Luke said.

" Hey guys. Ryan said. " Midnight these are my brothers Luke and Jeremy. Guys this is Midnight."

I couldn't help but notice how close Ryan was sitting next to Midnight. You could tell that they were holding hands under the table. Jer and Luke started talking about Ryan when he was little, AKA human. Some how they got onto the topic of me. Jer was making up stories about girls that I brought home and every time Ryan went to say something about it Luke would cut him off.

" By the number of girls Kenny has had he must be a bad ass kisser, at least better then Ryan." Luke said.

" I don't know I'll have to be the judge of that." Midnight said.

" You kissed Kenny?" Ryan asked.

" Yeah once. It meant nothing though." She said tracing his lips with a finger. I had to force myself not to growl.

" Good because then I wouldn't have the nerve to do this," Ryan said. He leaned in and kissed her.

There is no way that I'm going to sit here and watch them kiss right in front of me. I stood up but Jer forced me back down.

" You may not think that it will help you now but it will in the long run." He said

I felt sick watching them. I think my face got paler if that is even possible. " Point proven. I can't kiss. I think everyone gets it." I said harshly. I felt as if I had just eaten human food. The couple pulled apart and laughed at me. I felt Jer's hand leave my shoulder and I got up quickly.

My best friend was kissing my ex-best friend. Midnight, the most beautiful girl in the world. She was throwing herself at him practically. She can't want him that badly. Maybe she does. I know that he wants her that badly. I can't be sure about her anymore. She must have meant it. I meant nothing to her. I mean nothing to her. Well I'll show her just how little she means to me.


	12. Unwanted truth

Hey guess what guys!!!! IT'S AN UPDATE!!! I know finally. Sorry about that. Please review. I'm getting less and less and that's making me sad. Now here's the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months, yeah crazy. Christmas brake is tomorrow and Kenny is leaving. YES! I can finally have peace of mind. I can go over to see Ryan more and not worry about bumping into Kenny. I could even stay over and sleep in Ryan's huge ass king size bed.

Emily being the girl that she is, is throwing a huge party and is just about inviting half the school. Emily's new best friend, due to Luke, curse him, is Sky. My sister is over that house more then I am or ever was and I can't get rid of her. The only good thing about Sky being Emily's best friend is that Emily has convinced my sister to like me. Sky doesn't call me rat anymore, thank god. She calls me Middy.

Ryan and I are doing better everyday. I think I might be almost over Kenny, keyword, almost. The consent reminder of seeing him and Jana from my math class is always a help for me to be over him. I swear they are worse then Sky and Luke. They are always all over each other and have no idea when to stop. It's really gross.

I ran up the stairs with Ryan at my heals. I turned a sharp left and then down the long hallway to him bedroom on the right. I dropped my book bag in the doorway and jumped up onto Ryan's bed. Ryan most have closed the door for I heard it click. He jumped up onto the bed and pulled me close to him so close that I could feel him get hard. This was starting to be come a daily routine. I just smiled. He started to trail kisses along my neck softly. Now that wasn't something he did everyday.

" Ry?" I asked him softly. I didn't want to kill the warm feeling that I felt.

" Hmmm…?"

" You really missed me this much today?"

" Yes. Now do you have a problem with that?"

" No, no problem." I said and relaxed fully. Silence filled the room for a few moments and I was content with it.

" It's the 23erd." He said breaking the silence.

" Yes I know, our 2 month anniversary." I said softly. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth or that I was with Ryan on his huge bed yet again.

" Yes it is." I felt him get harder as he pulled me tighter to him.

" You horny boy." I said.

" I can't help it if I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms." I rolled my eyes. " I'm really sorry I wasn't here last weekend. I really wanted to be here to celebrate your birthday. I-" I rolled over into his hard chest cutting him off.

" Hey it's okay. Your dad wanted bonding time with his boys. I didn't think he would take you guys hunting though. If only you brought me back a deer head. That would have been the perfect present for me." I joked.

" No I'm really sorry." He said pulling me tighter to his chest." I really wanted to be here with you. You mean so much to me. I-" a knock on the door cut him off.

He sighed deeply and looked to the door. " What do you want from my life?" He asked in response.

The door opened and in stepped Emily. " Can I borrow Midnight?" She asked

" Right now? I thought you said you would be needing her later. We were kinda in the middle of something." Ryan said shaking slightly with frustration.

" Plains change. I need her now." Emily said.

" Ugh! Do you really need her right this very minute? Can't you come back in about 10?" I went to sit up but he pulled me back down.

" I'll be back as soon as I can." I kissed him tenderly, trying to convince him to let me go.

" ….fine. We'll finish later." We both sat up and he rapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. " Don't act so sad cutie. I'll be back soon." He nodded into my shoulder. He was acting as if he was never going to see me again. Once he apprehensively let me go I followed Emily to her room ant then into her closet.

She held up two outfits. " Which one do you like better?" she asked. I'm no good at things like that.

" Oh I don't know." I said.

" I had a feeling that you would say something like that." She said with a smirk. " Stay right here. I'll be right back." She left the room with and came back with Kenny tailing behind her. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw me so he was only a few feet into the room. " Which one do you like better?"

" I don't know. They both will make you look like a slut." He said.

" Oh I know!" Emily said quickly and then sped out the room closing the door behind her with a locking click.

Kenny ran over to the door and jiggled the handle. " Crap. Carp. Carp. Shit. Crap. Crap. Shit! Emily unlock the door!" He yelled.

" No not until you work out your problems with each other." She said her voice getting farther and farther.

" There's nothing to work out! We hate each other! " He said. He slid down the back of the door and put his face in his hands. Sadness thrashed through me.

" Do you really hate me that much that you can't stand to be in the same room with me?" I asked sinking down to the floor. Tears were not listening to me and starting to trickle down my face.

He picked up his head and looked at me for a moment. I just stared sadly at him.

" I don't hate you. I never could." He said softly. Then every bolted up feeling came out.

Ryan was great in every way but I want Kenny. Ryan's kisses never even came close to Kenny's. It was easier to not think about Kenny when I thought he hated me. Now it's almost as if I can go back to Kenny and everything would be okay but it never will be.

He placed a cool arm around my shoulders and I berried my face into his shoulder. I wrapper my arms around his torso and pulled him as close as I could to me. He wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me tighter against him. He stroked my hair softly as I cried, wishing everything were different. I wanted everything to be different. I don't want to be crying on his shoulder because I want to be with him. I wish there wasn't a need for me t be crying on his shoulder. I felt him place his head softly down on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered once the tears had stopped.

" Me too. I missed you so much." He said matching my tone.

I tightened my arms around him as he did to me. " I missed you too. I'm really sorry I was horrible to you."

" No. It's okay. Everything's okay."

I picked up my head to look at him. He picked up his. His eyes were warm and soft. His skin looked so soft and smooth. I just wanted to put my hand out and place it on his cheek.

" Midnight, I don't like Jana. I never have." He said then his lips were on mine.

This was different from when Ryan kissed me. There were fireworks, billions of bright colors and an explosion of feelings. The flying feeling came back and I felt whole, fixed, and good as new. I felt alive.

His lips felt so different against mine. They fit in like a missing part of the puzzle. It felt so right to have him so close to me. I never want to let him go and then suddenly his lips were gone.

I looked up into his eyes and they were full of sadness.

" He loves you, you know." He said

I shook my head. " No he doesn't."

" Yes he does. You should hear him talk about you. He says it all the time. He talks about you constantly. Out of no were he'll say ' Man I love her.' with a true smile on his face and with true love in his eyes. I hurts me so much to know that he loves you. It tares me up. It feels as if everything has been ripped out of me. It hurts because I love you too and I know that you're his, not mine to hold, to kiss, to love and you never will be mine because he loves you."

I could see the pain, the torment the he held in his eyes. " You don't mean that." They can't love me. There has to be something wrong for them to say that. There is something wrong with both of them, everyone in this house. They all leave for hunting trips but there has to be something more to it. Emily would not go hunting. They're so cold all the time, so strong like nothing could ever hurt them. They're so different and that's what pulls me to them.

He let go of me and backed up to the other side of the closet. " He was going to tell you himself how much he cares. He was going to do it tonight. I understand that you love him too. What's not to love about Ryan?" He forced a smile onto his face. I could still see the tortured look in his eyes.

" Why are you doing this Kenny?" I wanted it to be a lie. Ryan can't love me nor the more important Kenny. It would be so wrong for them to love me.

They are so prefect, so beautiful. They're beauty is a consent reminder of how different they are. They can't love someone ugly, stupid, worthless, horrible, and as selfish as I'm. It's just not right.

He looked at me confused. His dull red almost blond brows nit together. " Midnight I love you. I just wanted you to know that. I was just with Jana to make you jealous, show you that I don't need you even though that's a lie. It's okay that Ryan loves you. You're his not mine. He can love you. You can love him. It's just not okay for me to love you. Even when we were friends it was wrong for me to. It never will be right for me to." He whispered.

The word sunk in and I knew that I was in even more trouble then I was before because I love him too. I love Kenny Fay and that's going to hurt a lot of people.

The closet clicked open. Kenny sprang up and went to the door. I grabbed his wrist. " Don't go. I'm not done talking." I begged. His eyes held so much emotion it was hard to read.

" Well I'm done listening. I don't want to be told that I don't mean something that I clearly do." He said sharply. His words stung like salt and ice, then the numbness came. I let go of him and let him walk out.


	13. The Party

" Come on Middy. Its time to get ready!" Sky said happily. She grabbed my still stretched out arm and pulled me out of the closet. Emily was standing not too far behind her. They were all dressed and ready to go.

I didn't feel Sky push me down into the chair in Emily's bathroom. I didn't feel them start working on my hair. I didn't hear them talk about the party that was to start in an hour. I did feel the tears in my eyes that were going to betray me any minute. I could feel the pain that coursed through my veins and made a hole in my chest that was wide and gapping. I winced as it got worse and worse. I just looked down at the white tiles on the floor.

" Midnight!" I felt a hard push and snapped my head up. Emily was looking down at me with worried eyes. " That was the third time I said your name."

" Oh sorry." I said. I didn't even recognize my own voice. I looked back down to the floor.

" Midnight look at me." She kneeled down in front of me. " Its just you and me now. I sent Sky to put up some last minute decorations. Talk to me." I didn't look up. I didn't know what to say. " Come on. Talk to me." Emily's voice was pleading now. I had to look up.

" I don't know what to say."

" What happened?" she asked.

" Your brother's a liar." I spat with sudden force.

" My brother is a lot of things but a liar is not one of them."

Rage filled me. How is she saying this? He to is a liar. I got up, pushing her out of my way. I raced down the stairs in my short red and green plaid skirt and tight button down shirt, none of them my idea. I smacked hard into something. I looked up to see Ryan standing there.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing." I said with a forced smile.

He smiled back. " Good. Come on we have some time to kill before everyone gets here." He said taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs and to his room.

I sat down on his bed. " You look pretty." He said sitting down next to me. I didn't look up. He was lying.

" Promise you won't ever lie to me or Kenny." I said still not looking up at him.

" I've never lied to you nor never will."

" You just did." I said.

" Your right I did. You don't look pretty. You look beautiful. You have the best legs I have ever seen in my life." His hand ran up my thigh and my skirt started to get higher and higher as he kissed my neck.

" Stop it." I said and pushed him away. He looked at me shocked. " Promise me that you wont ever lie to me or Kenny." I repeated.

" Why does it matter if I lie to Kenny or not?" He asked.

" You said something to him and if you had really said it then you would have been lying. So promise me you wont lie to him or me again."

" I promise." He said seductively as he leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head quickly and he got the back of my head.

" Emily didn't finish my makeup." I said quickly, making up a reason to leave.

I went down to Emily's room. " Your back." She said.

" Yeah. Do you think you can finish me up?" I asked.

" I'd love to." She said with a smile.

" I need to talk to you." I said as I sat down in the chair in her bathroom.

" That's what I thought." She closed the bathroom door.

" I don't know what to do!"

" What can you do?" she asked.

" Both. I don't want both! Kenny kissed me! He kissed me and I didn't want to let him go. He told me that he loves me but he also said that Ryan loves me. I don't know what to do!" I dropped my face into my hands shamefully.

" Which one do you want?"

" What?" I looked up at her with utter shock.

" You make them sound like toys not boys."

" They might as well be toys but anyways, if Kenny was here right now and would you let him kiss you if he wanted to?"

" Yes and that's horrible! I'm the worst person ever! I can't believe I just said yes to that! What if Kenny is right? What if Ryan really does love me? I don't want to hurt him."

" Midnight you can only have one. You said you want Kenny. Go and get him. Go with Kenny. You want him so just go to him."

I smiled and knew that's what I have to do. I want Kenny. I've known that for a long time. I just didn't want to believe it.

Emily put on some eye shadow on my eyelids and some clear lip-gloss on my lips. I couldn't stop smiling. We were still upstairs when the voices from downstairs were stronger and the music started to pound. " Lets go." I said once she finished. She smiled.

We went down stairs and danced in the living room. I didn't see Ryan and for that I was thankful. I saw some red hair and smiled. I went over to him and grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned around to face me. He had a slight smile on his face. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and went up on my tippy-toes. He lightly put his hand on my hip to steady me.

" I love you." I said into his ear. I looked at him. His eyes were huge and then he smiled hugely. " You and only you." He turned and put his other hand on my hip and hugged me tightly. I hugged him just as tightly back and it just felt right.

" I don't want to let you go." He said.

" Don't worry I just have to brake up with Ryan and…." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I have to brake up with Ryan and that's going to hurt him.

" I'm breaking up with Jana at the end of the night, this way she wont have a horrible night the whole time."

" How sweet of you." I said.

" I want to kiss you so badly right now." He said and pulled me closer to him.

" A little bit random but yeah I know. How about a really quick one?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. He glanced around the room quickly. We we're surrounded by people. It's going to have to really quick or none at all. Someone is going to see no matter what we do."

" I don't care let them see." He leaned down and softly put his cold icy lips to mine. I felt warm despite the icy touch of his skin. I wanted nothing but to drink him in but I knew I had to pull away. I pulled away ever so slightly and his lips captured mine tightly and then let go.

" I'll get more of you later. I swear it." He said and then left. I smiled at his promise.

I danced around a little bit more and Emily came into view. I ran over and hugged her. " Hey what's this for?" She asked.

" For locking me in a room." I said and let go.

" Hey beautiful girl." A deep husky voice said from behind me. There were a lot less people now. There were a lot less people around now. I turned to see Ryan coming over to me. He ran his hand up and down my thigh making my skirt lift up.

" Stop it! Stop treating me like a toy! I'm sick of it! I'm not a toy! I'm not your plaything! I don't even want to be your girlfriend any more! I'm done with you!" I said and stormed off.

I went up the stairs and down the left hallway. I went into the second to last room on the right. I haven't been in this room in 2 months.

I walked into the blue room with the small bed. I was in Kenny's room, the one room in the house that I could be with him without him next to me. I jumped onto his bed. I grabbed the soft silky brown pillow that I know he loves and held it close to me. I could smell his sweet sent on it and I felt at home.


	14. The Aftermath

I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. Life has a way of turning things upside-down lately. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short also. I have been experiencing writers block so don't really expect another chapter out very soon. Again, I'm deeply sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt the bed sink under another person's weight. I didn't look up to see the person. I could tell it was a man or a boy, male and I could tell it wasn't Kenny. The closeness of the cold body made me feel uncomfortable.

" Midnight," I knew it was Ryan from the way he said my name. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't. I lo-"

I sat straight up with Kenny's pillow clutched to my chest and caught him off guard. " Don't you dare say it. I wont say it back and even if I did you know I wouldn't mean it."

His raised hand that was out to touch my face dropped along with his jaw. " You don't love me?" shock was written all over his face.

" No. I don't love you Ryan." I said calmly. It surprised myself just as much him as how even my voice was.

" You-you don't….love me." He was looking away from me now. I think he was just trying to convince himself that I really don't love him. I could make his job a little simpler.

" I was using you Ryan. I never needed you. I just needed Kenny. I only used you to get over Kenny. I needed him so badly. I just wanted to be over him and I never did."

He turned back to me. His face was dark and well masked. " For how long?" His voice was twice as hard as his expression

I looked away from him this time. " The whole time." I barely said. This is bad, very bad.

" How could you do this to me? How could you?" He yelled. " I love you!"

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me tightly to his lips. His lips were hard and forced onto mine. They weren't like how they normally were, soft and gentle. I tried to pull away but found his iron grip around me.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I bit down on his lower lip, hard. He pulled away quickly and jumped up.

" Bitch!" He yelled rubbing at his lip. I got up too and then slapped him across the face.

" I hate you!" I yelled. " You were a great boyfriend just not the one for me. Your not what I want."

" You had no right!" He yelled back at me.

" I had every right and so did you! You could have done the same."

" But I didn't! I trusted you. I thought you loved me! I would have never used you. Never!"

" How do you know that? I don't know you. You don't know me!"

" I thought I knew you but I guess I don't." He spat and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenny POV

I can't believe that right in front of everyone she said that she loved me. She loves me! I've never been so happy him my life. I feel like doing cartwheels. I fell like I did that one night so long ago when it was just Midnight and I before I was being stupid.

Now for sure I have to break up with Jana. I was going to anyways to show Midnight how much she really means to me. I don't have to keep up this lie with Jana anymore. YES!

I can't believe that Midnight really loves me. I love her so much. I've known that for the longest time. I think since the first time I saw her. I knew I had to get to know her. I knew somehow she was important. I knew it and I know why now. I'm meant to spend the rest of my never-ending life with her. I'll do everything in my power to do so. I'm not letting her go again, ever.

" Pokie!" I heard Jana call. Ugh, how I hate that name. That girl sure knows how to kill my happy mood. I turned around to see her heading towards me through the emptying living room. I just stayed were I was.

" Can you not call me ' Pokie'? You know how much I hate it when you do." I said once she was in hearing range.

" Oh Kenny you have so much to learn. How about we go into a nice quiet room, just the two of us?" She said running her hands up and down my arms. She's not getting anything out of me other then a break up no matter how hard she tries.

" Yeah we need to talk." I said. Maybe that would kill her happy/ horny mood. She grabbed my hand and pulled my upstairs. I guess not.

I could hear soft breathing coming from my room and Midnight's warm sent was filling me as we got closer and closer to my room. She had to be in my room. I stopped walking and blocked my doorway with my body so Jana couldn't try to get in. " Hold on. Stay right here." I said. I opened the door just so I could slide in and closed it be hind me.

Midnight was lying softly on my bed. Her head was resting into the pillows. My favorite pillow was held tight to her chest. Her long black hair was fanned out around her. I locked the door with a soft click. I walked over to the sleeping angel on my bed and wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms.

I sat down next to her sleeping form. I softly kissed her forehead. She stirred a little. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back. I placed my index finger over her lips. She kissed my finger softly as I bent down to whisper in her ear. " I have to hide you for a little bit. I still have to brake up with Jana and she's out in the hallway." I whispered. She nodded and sat up. I pulled my finger away from her lips and hugger her. She hugged me back. I unwillingly let her go, far too soon for my liking. She let go and got up and went to the closet, stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

I messed up the pillows on my bed making it look as if I had just made the bed. I went back to my door and let Jana in. she took my hand and smiled at me closing the door behind us.

" So Kenny," she said leading me over the couch. " I want to talk to you about a little rumor I heard."

I sat down and she sat down on my lap. I picked her up and placed her next to me. She gave me a dark look and I just ignored it. She started to trace little shapes into the back of my hand. " Did you kiss anyone tonight?" She asked. Yeah Midnight but I kissed you after school let out.

" What kind of question is that?" I spat.

" Gosh, who put your boxers in a twist?" she asked. I was tempted to say 'you' but that would have been too mean.

" I kissed you today, you know that." I said.

She nodded. " Would you ever lie to me?"

" It depends about what."

He jaw dropped in surprise. " Did you kiss Midnight tonight?" she asked bluntly.

" Yes I did. So I'm braking up with you. I just used you to get over her and now I don't need to be over her so we're done." I couldn't help but smile a little. It felt great.

" You kissed her? How the hell could you do that? I've been down graded!"

" You were pretty low from the start." I said.

" Ugh! I hate you Kenny Fay!" she screamed and stormed out of my room.

What she said didn't bother me at all. It really just made me smile more. I never even really liked her. She was such a whore.

I raced over to my closet and flung the door open. I looked down on the floor to see Midnight curled up on the floor sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I picker her up slowly and she pulled herself tightly to my chest. I kissed her cheek.

" Kenny…" She said my name sleepily.

" I'm right here." I said and held her tighter to me.

I took her and we laid down on my bed. She tugged on my shirt. " What are you doing?" I asked her

" I miss you."

" I'm right here silly." I said.

"I know that." She said and nuzzled her face into my chest.

" What are you talking about then?"

" I want you to hold me like you did that night…" she let her sentence hang.

" Which part of the night?" I asked her.

" The good part of the night." She said.

I laughed lightly. " Your so tired." I said.

" I know but I have you with me and that's all I need and care about right now."

" I love you too." I said and kissed her head again.

" Lay down on your back." She said giving me a shove.

" Why should I?" I mocked.

" Because I love you." I turned and laid on my back. She crawled onto me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me; right were she should be.


End file.
